banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter
A hunter studies his foe and then aims to bring it down with a single, well-placed strike. Hunters are experts of tracking, stealth, and accuracy. They are adept at surviving in the wilds, much like a ranger, but do not possess the same spiritual bond. To the hunter, the wilderness is simply home. In addition to catching game, hunters often use their skills to take down dangerous beasts, to act as guides or scouts, or even as bounty hunters. Some hunters, alas, are essentially bandits who turn their exceptional skills primarily to the hunting of wealthy wayfarers. Hunters are a Hybrid of Ranger and Rogue. '''Role: '''Offensive Combat, Selective Killing '''Alignment: '''Any '''Hit Die: '''d8 '''Starting Wealth: '''4d6 x 10g '''Favored Class Bonus: '''Dex +3, Wis +2 Stats Abilities Class Proficiency The Hunter is proficient with Simple and Light Martial weapons, and with Light Armor. They are proficient with shields (but not tower shields). Favored Enemy (Ex) At 1st level, a ranger selects a creature type from the ranger favored enemies table. He gains a +2 bonus on Bluff, Knowledge, Perception, Sense Motive, and Survival checks against creatures of his selected type. Likewise, he gets a +2 bonus on weapon attack and damage rolls against them. A ranger may make Knowledge skill checks untrained when attempting to identify these creatures. At 5th level and every five levels thereafter (10th, 15th, and 20th level), the ranger may select an additional favored enemy. In addition, at each such interval, the bonus against any one favored enemy (including the one just selected, if so desired) increases by +2. If the ranger chooses ponykin or outsiders as a favored enemy, he must also choose an associated subtype, as indicated on the table below. If a specific creature falls into more than one category of favored enemy, the ranger’s bonuses do not stack; he simply uses whichever bonus is higher. Track (Ex) At 2nd level, a hunter adds 1/2 her level to Survival skill checks made to follow tracks. Primeval Awareness (Su) At 3rd level, you can, as a full-round action, focus your awareness on the region around you. For 1 minute per level, you can sense whether the following types of creatures are present within 1 mile of you (or within up to 6 miles if they are your favored enemy): aberrations, animals, celestials, demons, elementals, undead, and vermin. This feature doesn’t reveal the creatures’ location or number. Sneak Attack (Ex) At 3rd level, if a Hunter catches an opponent unable to defend itself effectively from his attack, he can strike a vital spot for extra damage. The Hunter's attack deals extra damage anytime his target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the Hunter flanks his target. This additional damage is 1d6 at 3rd level, and increases by 1d6 every 3 levels thereafter. Should the Hunter score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this additional damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. With a weapon that deals nonlethal damage (like a sap, whip, or unarmed strike), a Hunter can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. He cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack, not even with the usual –4 penalty. The Hunter must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A Hunter cannot use sneak attack while striking a creature with concealment. Trap Sense (Ex) At 3rd level, a Hunter gains an intuitive sense that alerts her to danger from traps, giving her a +1 bonus on Reflex saves made to avoid traps and a +1 dodge bonus to AC against attacks made by traps. These bonuses rise to +2 when the Hunter reaches 6th level, to +3 when she reaches 9th level, to +4 when she reaches 12th level, to +5 at 15th, and to +6 at 18th level. Trap sense bonuses gained from multiple classes stack. Always Ready (Ex) At 4th Level, a Hunter can no longer be caught Flat-Footed, nor do they lose their Dex bonus to AC due to their opponent being invisible. The Hunter can still lose their Dex bonus due to being immobilized, however. Hunter's Bond (Ex) At 4th level, a Hunter forms a bond with his companions. This bond allows him to spend a move action to grant half his favored enemy bonus against a single target of the appropriate type to all allies within 30 feet who can see or hear him. This bonus lasts for a number of rounds equal to the Hunter's Wisdom modifier (minimum 1). This bonus does not stack with any favored enemy bonuses possessed by his allies; they use whichever bonus is higher. Martial Master (Ex) At 5th Level, choose a single weapon you are proficient in. Gain a +3 bonus to Attack with that weapon. At 15th Level, this bonus increases to +6. Counter-Flank (Ex) At 7th Level, the Rogue cannot be flanked. This denies any bonuses, special attacks, or effects that are given from flanking an opponent to the enemies, unless that enemy's class level is 4 or more levels higher than your Rogue level. Relentless Chase (Ex) At 8th Level, the Hunter is capable of walking for 16 hours without becoming fatigue. They move at full speed when tracking their favored enemy. Evasion (Ex) At 9th Level, a Hunter can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If they makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, they instead take no damage. Evasion can be used only if the Hunter is wearing light armor, medium armor, or no armor. A helpless Hunter does not gain the benefit of evasion. Weakness (Ex) At 10th Level, the Hunter knows how to exploit the weakness of their favored enemies. When attacking your favored enemy, the critical threat range doubles and the critical damage modifier increases by 1 (x2 turns to x3). Silent Kill (Ex) At 13th level, whenever a Hunter kills a creature using their Sneak Attack during a surprise round, they can also make a Stealth check, opposed by Perception checks of those in the vicinity to prevent them from identifying the Hunter as the assailant. If successful, those nearby might not even notice that the target is dead for a few moments, allowing the Hunter to avoid detection. Improved Evasion (Ex) At 16th Level, the Hunter now takes only half damage on a failed Reflex saving throw. This otherwise functions as Evasion. Improved Quarry (Ex) At 19th level, the Hunter's ability to hunt his quarry improves. He can now select a quarry as a free action, and can now take 20 while using Survival to track his quarry, while moving at normal speed without penalty. His insight bonus to attack his quarry increases to +4. If his quarry is killed or dismissed, he can select a new one after 10 minutes have passed. Mastery - Killer (Ex) At 20th Level, if the Hunter makes a critical hit against their favored enemy, the creature can be either knocked unconscious or instantly slain, by the Hunter's choice. The creature must roll a Fortitude saving throw of 10 + Damage dealt to negate the extra effect. Archetypes Category:Classes Category:Needs to be Edited